Woodcutting
Intro Once you start cutting trees such as oak and higher, you'll be able to swing more often and obtain more logs before the tree disappears. The higher your woodcutting level and the better your axe, the quicker you will obtain logs. Hatchets There are nine different types of woodcutting hatchets, each with its own level requirements to use. The better the hatchet, the faster you will be able to chop down trees. Inferno Adze: The Inferno of Adze is a reward from the minigame “''All Fired Up”''. It requires 61 woodcutting, 92 firemaking and 41 mining to wield, and is the equivalent of a dragon woodcutting axe and a rune pick axe. The item can be used as a mining pick axe, as well as a woodcutting axe. When woodcutting, there will be a 25.6% chance of burning the next log you cut and receive Firemaking experience. Machetes Machetes are mainly used to chop through the Jungle Brush on Karamja Island. There are no requirements to use these, but the types of brush you can cut will require you to have a specific Woodcutting level (those are included below). To get these, you can either buy them from Gabooty in Tai Bwo Wannai with Trading Sticks, or you can have them made by Safta Doc if you bring him the materials. Trees Throughout RuneScape there are 21 types of trees to be cut, with the exception of the Kharidian Cactus. Rare trees (those which require 35+ Woodcutting) are marked with a tree-icon on your in-game map to help you locate them. Canoes* Canoes are yet another way to get from place to place in RuneScape, and they allow you to travel up and down the River Lum. There are currently 4 types of canoes players are able to make; the higher the level, the better. One of the destinations (the one in the wilderness) can lead to 30+ wild, so be careful when choosing! Canoe Stations: *Lumbridge *Champions' Guild *Barbarian Village *Edgeville To travel by canoe, just visit any of the above four areas. Chop the Canoe Tree and choose the 'Shape Canoe' option. The better the canoe, the farther it will go. Each type of canoe requires a particular Woodcutting level to make, and gives a certain amount of experience: Helpful Equipment Lumberjack Clothing* Lumberjack clothing, when worn, will give a woodcutting bonus: you will receive more experience per log than usual. The clothing is obtained during the Temple Trekking minigame and is rather hard to get. You will need 44 woodcutting to wear these clothes. Rabbit Foot Necklace* While wearing this necklace, your chances of receiving a birds' nest are significantly increased. So if you're going for 99 woodcutting, this would be ideal! This necklace is made by catching a rabbit and then using a ball of wool on it to obtain a Strung rabbit Foot. Other Features Bird Nests* Sometimes while while chopping a tree, a bird's nest might fall out. When searched, you may find seeds ranging from acorns to magic tree seeds. Other rewards include Summoning eggs, which can be put into in incubator and hatched. Nests can also be used with a pestle and mortar and turned into a 'crushed birds' nest' which can be used to make a saradomin brew.